Happy Birthday Shawn
by Reading Is Smexy
Summary: Shawn and Lassiter are a couple. Lassiter is taking Shawn to dinner for his birthday, but when Shawn ends up kidnapped, it turns into a nightmare. Will Shawn be saved in time? Will Lassiter do what he planned to do? Rated T for language. Hurt!Shawn Worried\protective\caring!Lassiter ON SHORT HIATUS! Sorry.


**Author's Note: This is going to be interesting to write because I **_**love**_** Shassie, not sure why though….. Anyway, totally not time to get into a mind that is crazier than a bag full of chipmunks on crack! XD Just to let you all know, I do not mind if you flame me on my grammar, spelling, etc.; but I won't have my story belittled because **_**someone**_** didn't look to see if the story was slash or not. Which BTW it is, so there. No reviews will be deleted. So **_**PLEASE **_**review, they make me want to keep writing. **

**Warnings: Slash and there are scenes with blood and stuff I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not making any profit, doesn't belong to me, blah de blah de blah. You know the rest. Well, Fineapple's does belong to me. I would never make it real though because I don't adore pineapple like a certain fake psychic.**

**Happy Birthday, Shawn**

**Chapter 1: Don't get distracted**

**Shawn's POV**

I was sitting at my desk in the Psych office bouncing a ball off of the wall when my phone started playing "Talk Dirty" by Jason Dereulo. I didn't look at the caller ID because only one person had that ringtone. "Lassifrass!" I answered cheerfully.

"Shawn, were are you?" he asked.

"In… the Psych office…why? Is there somethin' wrong?"

"Yes, it is your birthday and we are going to be late for the dinner reservations I made if we don't leave your office in the next 45 minutes,"

I was instantly delighted to know that not only did my awesome boyfriend remember my birthday, but he also made dinner reservations. "Really? Awesome! I'll get ready right away! How does that sound?"

"Perfect, just don't get sidetracked by anything shiny. I mean it!" Carlton pretended to be very serious, but I could hear the amusement in his voice.

I gasped in mock horror, "You cannot ask me things of such great difficulty!"

"Whatever, bye Shawn, I'll see you soon. Love you,"

"Love ya too, Lassiface!" With that I hung up and stuffed the phone into my pocket. Grabbing the keys, I went straight outside to where my motorcycle was, hopped on, and drove home.

When I got to Lassiter and I's apartment, I ran up the stairs and quickly got into the shower. After that, I went to the closet where I kept my brand new suit. I bought that suit for occasions just like this one because I always wanted to look amazing for my boyfriend.

Thirty-five minutes later, I really did look stunning, if I do say so myself. For the third time since I had gotten ready, I checked my appearance in the mirror. Finally I hear the door open, and I was extremely excited because I knew that Carlton was home.

When I went to the living room, I couldn't help but stare at him. He was in a suit that fit everywhere. I stood there dumbfounded for a moment before he broke the silence and said, "Wow… Oh, are you ready?" A small grin was playing at the corners of his perfect mouth. If there was one thing that I failed at miserably, it was staying focused. When he went to grab my arm to pull me out, I caught a sniff of his cologne and smelled pineapples. He had gotten a special one just for me! Suddenly, I snatched his shoulders and pulled him in for a chaste kiss. At first he was surprised but quickly melted into the kiss and nipped at my bottom lip to gain access. I immediately gave in. He abruptly pulled back, "Like I said, we don't want to miss our reservation."

We walked out hand in hand to his car. "So, where are you taking me?"

Lassiter gave me a devilish grin, one that even I had never seen before. "Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be a very good birthday surprise now, would it?"

"Fine, but it will be your fault if I end up dying from such a painful psychic vision," I teased. Carlton knew that I wasn't a real psychic. I don't mean that he just didn't believe it; I actually told him when we started going out. He didn't freak out and leave me like I thought he would, though.

He smiled at me with love in his eyes, but he still didn't tell me where we were going.

Carlton's POV

I was extremely anxious the very moment that I decided that I wanted to marry Shawn Spencer. When he told me that he wasn't really a psychic, I realized that he trusted me with the most important secret he had. No matter what the consequences. It was then that I made my decision. I worked a couple extra hours each week so that I could earn enough to buy Shawn a ring, and at the same tome pay the bills.

When I finally had enough, I went out and bought him the best one I could find. Then, a few days before his birthday, I got us reservations to a place in the next town over. I chose it because it was a new place called Fineapple's. The place only served things if there was pineapple in the recipe. I knew Shawn would love that. Even though the name was so cheesy that lactose intolerant people shouldn't have been allowed to be within 30 miles of the place.

That day, I took my best suit, cologne (pineapple scented), and shoes to work with me so that I could pick my boyfriend up at home and be ready to go. When my shift ended, I changed and went to pick up Shawn for his birthday.

_**THIRTY MINUTES LATER:**_

As I pulled the car into an empty space, I heard Shawn gasp in surprise and awe. I immediately loved the place because he did, and that is enough for me.

"I heard about this place….a commercial…thought that I would never go." He had kind of been talking like this since they had gotten out of the car. Almost full sentences, but at the same time, not even close.

"Do you like it?" I asked hopefully. "I picked it because I knew that you loved pineapples. So I figured why not take you to a place where they _only _serve pineapple."

I was about to continue talking when the words were swallowed in the deep kiss that Shawn gave me. But there were no complaints, believe you me.

"It's perfect." With that, went inside, and I was just about an hour away from knowing if my boyfriend loved me as much as I loved him.

**Don't worry, I haven't given up on my other story (I'm the Big Brother Now); I just can't focus on one story alone. I like to have a lot to do! Both of them will have new chapters up this weekend. **

_**~Reading is Smexy~**_


End file.
